criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Nor'vanne, the Lost Xerdan
“''For years, I’ve been desolated by death and Xerda. And now, you will perish along with your bloodline!''” - Nor'vanne Background: Over 1800 years ago, two sisters, Nor'vanne and Flo-Idde were born to an Xerdan warrior and a strong blacksmith. The sisters never gotten along well as Nor'vanne believed herself to be more smarter and stronger than Flo-Idde, who was more interested in peace than in strength. The two would occasionally fight at times, with Nor'vanne winning due to her sheer strength and the fight being interrupted by their family. By the time the sister reached adulthood, Nor’vanne is now a warrior protecting Xerda while Flo-Idde is a part of the Xerdan government. Although they had settled their difference, the fire sparked again when Nor'vanne murdered a captured enemy in cold blood, claiming that Xerda is more stronger than any of the civilizations they face. This is when the earthquake started, where Nor'vanne fell to her death during her final fight with Flo-Idde while the latter and a few others survived by using a stone that transported them to the Roman Empire. Many years later, Flo-Idde’s bloodline came passing down to Martine, one of the descendants chosen by Xerda to protect its legacy while Nor'vanne remained entombed with many of the victims of the earthquake that destroyed Xerda. However, her burning hatred and rage and sensing another recent victim entombed in the walls gave her the ability to fight again so she can turn Grimsborough back to where the Xerdans found it. Nor'vanne/Stella Ziarati; Age: Over 1800 years (30 as Stella), Height: 6’6 (5’6 as Stella), Weight: 246lb (125lb as Stella), Blood: X+ (B- as Stella) (Former) Occupation(s): Warrior, Lawyer (as Stella) Appearance: As Nor'vanne takes in the form of Stella Ziarati, she wears similar attire as her before her death four years ago. When she reveals her true form, Nor'vanne wears a gold and silver armor with several Xerdan words and symbols inscribed on it. She also wears a aquamarine helmet that has the word, “AWAKEN”, on it and gold leggings with feathers on the back. Personality: Nor'vanne is resentful of many of the Xerdans and people of modern day, most notably her sister, for ruining her own vision of the future. Because of this, she is hellbent on send Grimsborough back to where “Xerda started”, nothing but land and ash, but also as a foundation for the strong to survive. She is also willing to destroy other places too to suit her vision. Due her immense power, it is not uncommon for Nor'vanne to gloat about it, but she seems to be fair to Martine and hates cheating during their battle and only uses it when necessary. Despite her views and distaste of humans, Nor'vanne holds respect for Martine and the others for their powers and claims to see a blue light coming at her, indicating her redemption. This fully went by when Nor'vanne is suddenly struck with the Ripple, allowing her to lose sight on her goal, not even caring how Martine defeated her, and give her thanks to her descendant for her honor before dying in peace. Powers and Abilities: Being a warrior of the past, Nor'vanne has both the skills and experience of an Xerdan warrior, but she has powers similar to the Elemental Modes that some people used 118 years ago, with the only difference is that she has naturally has them. Nor'vanne’s “Spirit Mode” allows her to manifest spiritual projections of her tenure in the battles she was involved in and to possess dead people who are only entombed in something like a wall. Nor'vanne can also phase herself through any obstacles and people in her way and her weapons to get direct hits to her victims. As she was once entombed in the wall, Nor'vanne can easily endure attacks against her stone body and create stone out of her hands. The only known ways to bypass her defense is to either have a strong Stand or another Xerdan with similar weaponry as her. Ripple can also destroy her body, as an unknown man infused Martine’s sword to slowly destroy Nor'vanne. Power Grid: (Intelligence: 3, Strength: 4, Speed: 3, Durability: 4, Energy Projection: 5, Fighting Ability: 5) Category:Blog posts